


Love Comes in Many Ways

by B_pi_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_pi_writing/pseuds/B_pi_writing
Summary: A collection of short drabbles from Tumblr prompts (find me: @stuff-of-pi) :)





	1. Romione, ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione, ANGST, Prompt: 11. “Nobody’s seen you in days.”
> 
> Word Count: 329

The door creaked open, echoing into the eerie quiet of the normally cheerful home. Ron tiptoed into the home, wand out in an instant, instinct letting him push past the wince of pain. “‘Mione?” He whispered, quiet and afraid and more than a little paranoid. Even though the war was over, there were still plenty of people out for their heads. “‘Mione?” He tried again, louder this time, panic starting to edge into is voice. He normally was calm and collected. But this was Hermione. He was never calm when the love of his life was involved.

A grief-stricken snuffle answered his call and, before he could sigh in relief, a wand was being pressed into his throat, the tip warm with pent up magic. He glanced from the wand to the beautiful eyes holding his stare. Hermione’s hair was a nest of tangles and frizz, even messier doubtless from her worried hands pulling and tugging. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, leaving a shining trail in their wake.

“‘Mione,” he breathed, relieved and worried all at once.

“Nobody’s seen you in days,” she gasped, her voice a loud cry as if she’s been holding back. But once she spoke she couldn’t hold back. “Nobody’s heard from you. You were supposed to check in with Harry and he didn’t get anything, not even a Patronus, and do you know how worried I’ve been--”

“‘Mione.” That was all it took. Hearing Ron say her name, a soothing, loving call. Ron slowly and gently removed the tip of her wand from his neck, the warmth of the magic fleeing him. He almost missed its odd weight. He reached down, cradling Hermione’s face in his large hands. She relaxed instantly. Ron touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and breathing in the love and the safety that she provided. “I love you,” she mumbled, eyes falling shut, squeezing away the rest of the tears.

Ron grinned. “I love you, too, ‘Mione.”


	2. Wolfstar, FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar, MISC, 18. “I’m too sober for this.” “You don’t even drink.” “Maybe I should start.”
> 
> Word Count: 429

Saturday nights with the seventh year Gryffindor boys were always… interesting, to say the least. And though people told Remus Lupin that he was the most ‘responsible’ Marauder, that didn’t mean that he never partook of the dumb shit that he sometimes had a hand in planning. Which is how he found himself in a shopping trolley on the top of Gryffindor tower with one Sirius Black sitting between his legs. 

James was cheering them on, Peter was jumping up and down excitedly, Marlene was snorting, Dorlene was blowing out bitter smoke of her cigarette, Lily was rolling her eyes and shaking her head at them. The other students gathered - Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors alike - milled about themselves, some occasionally whooping and hollering, excited by the Marauders’ dumb decisions.

Remus sat in the trolley awkwardly, his long legs bent at an odd angle to make room for not only himself but also Sirius whose black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, the fly-aways tickling Remus’ nose. Remus wiggled his nose, leaning over the edge of the trolley, and peering down into the sudden drop of the tower.

He gulped. “I’m too sober for this.”

Sirius leaned his head back, his grin bright and beautiful and teasing. “You don’t even drink, dear Moony.”

“Maybe I should start.”

Sirius laughed, gleeful and unrestrained. “Babe, we’ve been together for how long? Friends for even longer. I’m surprised it’s taken you this long.”

“You and me both.”

“READY?!” James suddenly screeched from right behind Remus and as he whipped around to see what in the hell James was talking about Sirius screamed out a yes and they were moving, the tolley’s wheels moving fast towards the edge of the tower. The cheers around them rose up and became the only noise Remus could hear past his own screaming as they plummeted over the edge.

“Remus!” Sirius yelled. “Kiss me!”

Remus eyes shot open, incredulously staring at his boyfriend. “What?! Pads, we’re fucking falling!”

Sirius grinned. “Just kiss me!” And so Remus, lacking any other option, did. And it was the sweetest, most loving kiss he’s ever felt in his life. He closed his eyes and cradled Sirius’ face between his hands, kissing him as if they had all the time in the world. It felt like they were flying. And when he opened his eyes, he saw the beautiful storming blue of Sirius’ staring at him with all the love and happiness in the world. When he went in for another kiss, he faintly realized that they were flying.


	3. Wolfstar, ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar, ANGST, 16. “Are you hurt?” “No.” “Then why are there bruises all over your face?” 
> 
> (It has a fluffy ending bc we deserve it)
> 
> Word Count: 414

Remus heard the door softly click shut and he perked up, a tired smirk settling on his lips. “So,” he said lazily, “how was that Muggle pub? You and Peter knock a few?” The only sound to answer him was the clinking of keys into a bowl they kept by the door. “Sorry to say I couldn’t come along. That moon last night was quite rough.” Again, the lack of a verbal response worried Remus. He quietly reached for his wand, holding it out, ready to attack.

A figure stumbled through the door and Remus shot a stunning spell his way. The figure was too slow to put up an effective shield and collapsed to the ground. It wasn’t until Remus’ beating heart slowed that he saw the figure was none other than his boyfriend. Sirius laid on the ground, unable to move, still no sound escaping him. Remus sighed a “Finite Incantatem” and watched as Sirius began to slowly move his jaw.

“Why didn’t you respond like a normal person, Sirius?”

Sirius rubbed at his jaw and said, “Some bloke hit me with a jinx. Couldn’t make a sound come out.”

“A jinx?” Remus heart started to beat faster. “They followed you into a Muggle pub?”

Sirius sighed. “Guess those Death Eaters are starting to care less and less.”

Remus turned on the lamp, looking closer into Sirius’ face, bringing his hands up to inspect. “Are you hurt?” he asked, though he knew it was a stupid question. Sirius had already been hit by a jinx.

“No,” Sirius deadpanned.

“Then why are there bruises all over your face?” He cut off Sirius response, turning to panic. “Please tell me you’re not seriously hurt--”

“I’m not seriously hurt, I’m just Sirius,” he said with a wide toothed grin, wincing just the slightest bit as the action pulled on a few freshly blooming bruises.

Silence followed as Remus breathlessly stared into Sirius’ face. Then he laughed. An unhindered, unhidden, beautiful laugh. Sirius just looked at him, smiling.

“You,” Remus gasped, “Sirius Black, are the biggest twat in the Wizarding world.”

Sirius’ smile grew softer. “But you love it, Remus Lupin.”

Remus’ laughter died away into a smile of his own as he said, “I do. Maybe that makes me an even bigger twat.” He gazed into Sirius’ loving eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They may have kissed a thousand times before, but it was still the sweetest thing Remus had ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr and come say hi! @stuff-of-pi


End file.
